The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices including dummy gates. As the feature size of Metal Oxide Semiconductor (MOS) transistors has decreased, the length of a MOS transistor gate and the length of a channel formed therebelow have also gradually decreased. Accordingly, operating characteristics of a MOS transistor may be altered by even a slight change in a processing condition. Attempts have thus been made to improve operating characteristics of the MOS transistor.